


Kendama

by Kalloway



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "You're not very good at it."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sunshine Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Kendama

**Author's Note:**

> (referencing the novels~)

"What's that?" C.C. questioned as she watched Lelouch. She'd already ordered her pizza. Now she was waiting and watching Lelouch fumble around with some variation on a ball-and-cup game. 

"It's a kendama," Lelouch replied, flicking the ball up and then failing to catch it on one of the cups. "Suzaku found it when we were cleaning out the club annex." 

"You're not very good at it." 

Lelouch tossed the toy in her direction; C.C. caught it effortlessly. She might as well... 

She flicked the ball up and quickly caught it on the first cup, then the second-- 

"Hmph."


End file.
